The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a sunshade assembly.
A major field of application of sunshade assemblies is defined by open roof constructions for vehicles comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part and a movable closure panel for opening and closing said roof opening, wherein below said roof opening there is provided such a sunshade assembly.
A known sunshade assembly comprises a guide rail comprising a fastening section, a guide channel section and a connecting section between these two. The connecting section is flexible so as to allow the guide channel section to yield when the sunscreen exerts a pulling force on the guide strips.